one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aggron vs. Ribrianne
Aggron of Pokémon (nominated by Ma19620109) takes on Ribrianne of Dragon Ball Super (nominated by Bloodstarz22)! It is Second Round in the Destroyer Tournament. Introduction Ribrianne was completely transported when she finally noticed her new environment. Let’s just say she was not to fond of these new surroundings. Ribrianne: Burrrr.... Why is it so cold? Ribrianne didn’t have time to find out. She needed to find food and shelter quickly before the sun fell for the evening. She soon found some food in the form of penguins, and encounter a few skeletons along the way. However they were not a match for her. As she kept walking she noticed a loud roar. Ribrianne: What in the heck is going on? Ribrianne took cover and tried to observe and see what was causing these strange noises. Sure enough she found an answer when Aggron, who was covered in snow walked by. Ribrianne: You are a big fella. She spoke to loudly as the Pokémon turned towards her direction and fired a hyper beam at her. Ribrianne was able to roll out of the way, however the food she had was destroyed. Ribrianne: That was uncalled for. Time to teach you a lesson! SHOWTIME!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues 8bit Rock I Am All Of Mewtwo) 60 Aggron was the first to attack as he shot out several rocks at the alien. Ribrianne was able to dodge the rocks and came charging at the pokémon. When she came within striking distance of Aggron, Ribrianne tried to punch the Pokémon, but her fist bounced off the armor. Ribrianne : Owwww Ribrianne was then grabbed by Aggron and slammed to the ground. The Iron Armor Pokémon then grabbed her by the air and threw her at the hill causing her to get then roll down in the snow. 53 Ribrianne ran towards Aggron and changed into a rhino. While the alien was running at the Pokémon, Ribrianne shot out three pink projectile from her head. While Aggron was able to dodge the projectiles, she was then tackled by Ribrianne, who changed to normal. Ribrianne slammed Aggron back and forth followed by her kicking the Pokémon into the air. The alien jumped up to it and punched it down into the ground. 41 Ribrianne: How do you like this Ribrianne then ran towards the Pokémon as she slid past the giant fingers with her quickness. She soon punched the arm, while not effective, did cause a distraction. Ribrianne then found a catapult and forced the pokémon into it. The siege weapon launched and forced Aggron to the sky. As soon as it fell down, Ribrianne found what looked like skin and pierced the holes. Aggron screamed as he soon shook Ribrianne off of him. 28 Ribrianne then created a rock tomb, trapping her. Aggron then started smashing the tomb and slashing Ribrianne in the head. The alien then tried to transform, but was interrupted by the smashes to the head. The next thing Aggron did was summon a hyper beam as it burned parts of Ribrianne. The Aggron cheering in delight. 19 As if to finish off the alien, Aggron used his mega stone to mega evolve. Mega Aggron grabbed Ribrianne and then proceeded to slam her like a rag doll. The pokémon then threw her into the air. When she returned back down, Mega Aggron punches Ribrianne into an igloo as it created a crater from the destruction of the punch. 8 Ribrianne transformed into a human and tapped on Aggron’s shoulder after she teleported. When Aggron turned around it was met by Ribrianne, stunning and sending it back. As soon as Aggron tried to use Lazerbeam, Ribrianne turned into a fly and shot lasers at the princess. 3 Aggron was hit by several lasers. As the Pokémon was being hit, Ribrianne teleported behind her as she transformed back to her original form. Ribrianne: Good Bye! Ribrianne had charged up a laser beam. When she released it, the power sent the Pokémon through an old Viking ship crashing through it. K.O. Ribrianne then flew towards the wreckage to see that Aggron was now floating and incapacitated. She hesitated for a moment but then grabbed the giant Pokémon and brought him in the ship. Ribrianne: Poor thing would turn to an icicle. ???: Your compassion makes me sick. Ribrianne: It is you! What is the meaning of this? Is this a test? ???: This is a test and I am not satisfied. I have nothing else to say to you! With the end of those words she was once again teleported to a strange area. Ribrianne: No this seems to real! Results (Cues Dragon Ball FighterZ OST - Wasteland) This melee’s winner is Ribrianne!!! Winning Combatant: Aggron: 6 Ribrianne: 19 Winning Method: K.O.: 19 Death: 0 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Ribrianne's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees